Su Hua Lam
Osobowość Sun Hi jest waleczną i oddaną dziewczyną.Można by rzec lekko agresywną.Zawsze szuka innych rozwiązań nie lubi działać stereotypowo.Zadziwia więc że jest Royalką.Sama twierdzi że czasem jest za wesoła.Już po przyjeździe do EAH zyskała opinię "Buntowniczki" Sun lubi kiedy inni patrzą na nią z zachwytem i głowią się nad jej osobą.Mimo tego nie jest narcystyczna.Świetnie walczy wręcz i za pomocą broni.Sun Hi to osoba o sprzecznym charakterze z jednej strony jest szkolną mistrzynią Kung-Fu z drugiej lubi odpoczywać popijając zieloną herbatę.Potrafi godzinami opowiadać o swoich przeżyciach i doświadczeniach jest wygadana ale potrafi dotrzymać słowa i tajemnicy (Jeśli tylko znajdzie się ktoś odważny by jakąś jej zdradzić) .Dziewczyna jest uczulona na punkcie sprawiedliwości.Nienawidzi gdy ktoś chce ją w czymś wyręczyć lub mówi że nie da rady.Zgodnie ze swoją baśnią dziewczyna pochodzi z Chin ale ubiera się w stylu Japońskim. Wygląd Sun Hi jest właścicielką czarnych prostych włosów.Jej brwi są w tym samym kolorze.Usta Sun są wąskie a jej oczy mają "skośny" kształt i są brązowe.Skóra Sun ma żółtawy odcień. Relacje Rodzina Sun Hi jest córką Mulan.Dziewczyna jest jedynaczką. Przyjaciele Amelie la Beaubête Sun Hi przyjaźni się z córką pięknej i bestii Amelie oraz z: Sato Purinsesu Sun i Sato zostały przydzielone razem do jednego pokoju. Widocznie różnią się od siebie, ale to nie przeszkodziło im w spędzaniu razem nocy. Z początku Sato uważała współlokatorkę za zbyt głośną i nieopanowaną, ale Kiedy tylko pobyła z nią dłużej, od razu zmieniła zdanie. Sato starała się zrobić jak najlepsze pierwsze wrażenie, kiedy Sun po prostu starała się odstresować. Trudno było in się dogadać, ale w końcu znalazły wspólny temat, szkoła. Ciekawiło je wzajemnie, co myśli o tym budynku jej nowa znajoma. Sato jak się okazało pokochała ową szkołę, Sun natomiast mniej. Mimo to były zgodne w jednym temacie- szkoła jest wymagająca. Potem znalazły jeszcze kilka wspólnych tematów i tak zaczęła się głębszą rozmowa. Wzajemnie o sobie opowiadały i poznawały się. Dogadywały się też z miejscem spania. Sato i Sun w wolną sobotę wybrały się razem do kawiarni. W sumie na pomysł wpadła córka Mulan, ale ostatecznie za wykonanie pomysłu zabrała się jej przyjaciółka. O dziwo dziewczyny zamówiły bardzo podobne rzeczy po czym zaczęły prowadzić dosyć ciekawą konserwację. Spędziły też razem cały dzień na zakupach i padnięte wróciły do domu. Mimo zmęczenia nie żałowały, gdyż zbliżyły się do siebie. Laal Kutsu Sun i Laal przyjaźnią się od nie dawna.Laal bardzo chciała być jej współlokatorką w dormitorium,niestety los chciał inaczej.Mimo to obie nadal mają świetny kontakt. Sally Crewe Geanie Lampai Z córką dżinna Sun Hi zaprzyjaźniła się podczas wycieczki do muzeum.Kiedy Dzinnka kompletnie zgubiła się w gąszczu muzealnych korytarzy Sun Hi przyszła jej z pomocą. Carola Lion Heart Wrogowie Plut Vor Miłość Zwierzak Pupilkiem Sun jest zielony świerszczyk Reiko. Ciekawostki * Obchodzi urodziny wtedy co autorka. * Ma Agrofobie.(Lęk przed otwartą przestrzenią) * Nie znosi wszelkiego rodzaju robactwa,mimo to jej "zwierzakiem" jest świerszcz. * Uwielbia potrawy zrobione z owoców wiśni. Cytaty Klasyczna baśń Mulan-ludowa baśń Chińska. Akcja toczy się 2 tysiące lat temu, podczas najazdu Hunów na Chiny. Główną bohaterką jest młoda dziewczyna o imieniu Mulan. Kiedy jej schorowany ojciec dostaje wezwanie do wojska, dziewczyna postanawia uciec z domu i udając mężczyznę stawić się zamiast niego. Duchy przodków rodziny, chcąc ratować jej honor, przydzielają Mulan opiekuna - Wielkiego Kamiennego Smoka. W wyniku nieszczęśliwego wypadku pomnik smoka zostaje zniszczony przez Mushu - miniaturowego smoka, byłego strażnika rodziny. Wyrusza on na pomoc Mulan, jednocześnie planując podstęp, dzięki któremu powróci na miejsce strażnika rodziny. W krytycznym momencie, podczas ataku Hunów, Mulan w brawurowym akcie odwagi ratuje wszystkich żołnierzy, włącznie z ich przywódcą - kapitanem Shangiem. W czasie walki z wodzem wroga Mulan zostaje ranna, a badający ją lekarz odkrywa prawdę o jej płci. Niepisaną karą za podszywanie się jest śmierć, ale kapitan daruje jej życie w podzięce za ratunek. Wojsko wyrusza w podróż powrotną do pałacu cesarskiego, zostawiając Mulan samą w górach. Jest ona świadkiem, jak spod zasp śniegu wyłaniają się resztki wojska Hunów, które przeżyły lawinę. Mulan rusza do pałacu cesarskiego, gdzie ratuje cesarza, czym przywraca honor swojej rodzinie i sobie. Galeria Sun Hi Lang.jpg|Pierwszy art Sun Hi. Galeria od innych SunOdEsty.png|Od Esterwy <3 Meta timeline *Początek Kwietnia 2016-"Wnioski" Rochi mouscedes o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Sun Hi Lang *11 Kwiecień 2016-Pojawia się strona i pełny art Sun Hi. *Kwiecień 2016-Sun Hi Lang zostaje "Główną" postacią Rochi mouscedes. Kategoria:Rochi mouscedes Kategoria:Mulan Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Uczniowie Ever After High Kategoria:Royalsi Kategoria:Szlachetni